A Bit of a Collision
by JF94
Summary: Lily and Remus were always good friends, not best friends, just good friends. They never saw it coming, a passion that neither of them ever expected to feel. Some lovers are meant to spend a life together. Some lovers are doomed from the start. All Lily and Remus know is that they just can't seem to get over whatever it is they feel. Follow them over the Hogwarts years...
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to right this story for a while now but it's never really come together correctly. Sadly I do not own most of the characters in this, our Queen JK Rowling does. I will try to stick to the original story as much as possible but I warn you that my characters may behave differently to what you expect them to.

Enjoy

1971

Hogwarts was unlike anything Lily had ever imagined it would be like. Granted Severus had told her a lot about the magnificent school but now she was here it was unlike anything that she could have possibly imagined. Severus made it sound scary whereas Lily found it beautiful. Severus said that all Gryffindor's were stupid and reckless but Lily had started to grow fond of her new friends in the common room.

Lily never really had many friends in her muggle primary school seeing as Severus was home schooled. So now she had a whole group of friends she felt very blessed indeed. He bestest friend here was another young witch called Arielle who was a pureblood but never acted like she expected one to. Arielle enjoyed becoming an instant wall flower who observed everyone else's behaviour rather than jumping in. At first everyone thought she belonged in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but instantly Lily knew that this girl would do anything to stand up for what she believed in, even if it made her a "blood traitor". The other girls in her dormitory were more bothered about make up than spells and potions so Lily barely talked to them. The only other girl who wasn't was a boyish like witch called Sara, a muggleborn like Lily. It was Sara who introduced Lily to the Marauders.

Who knew at eleven year olds a group of young wizards could have a bond deeper than blood. They were always together, brothers in arms. The leader was a confident young pureblood called James Potter. He had a cunning eye which should have landed him in Slytherin but the rumour was that he had to beg the sorting hat to put him into Gryffindor. His second in command was the boisterous Sirius Black who despised anyone in Slytherin as he believed from an early age that all of them were foul dark creature he was trying to escape from. Following them around was a shy nervous little boy called Peter Pettigrew. His face was always screwed up showing off his rat like features. Pettigrew was one of those boys who never did anything interesting and nothing interesting ever happened to him. The last boy in the gang was Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin was like no boy that Lily had ever met in her life although she never really had met many boys. Whereas all of the other boys were reckless and childlike, Remus seemed more sensible and reserved. Lily had never liked a boy that way before but she was instantly drawn to him in a way she had never felt before. She has seen Petunia fawn over a new boy each month so she just dismissed the feelings as a little crush. She didn't think anything of the attraction. Besides, everyone thought Sara and Remus had the little flicker of a flame that could grow up into a passionate love later in their lives. For her friend's sake, Lily decided to stay away. Despite being so different and amazing In Lily's eyes, she moved on from her little crush. For now.

Sorry this chapter is very short; it's more like a prologue into the actual story. I just wanted to introduce some of the characters and set the scene for things to come.

Please Rate and Review. Virtual Hippogriff shaped cookies to everyone that does.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

Summer 1973

"So Mr and Mrs Evans, you can see that Lily is a model student and that there are no problems that you need to be aware of. If anything you should be proud of your daughter"

Professor McGonagall was sat in the Evan's home with a cup of tea discussing the progress of the young witch Lily as she had just finished her second year at Hogwarts. Due to her being muggle born and her parents being unable to visit the castle, Minerva took it upon herself to visit the young girl's parents herself. She believed it was vital for parents to be aware of their children's progress through school.

"Is there anything else we should know before you go?" Lavender Evans asked

"There is one thing. You may not have noticed but it seems that your daughter is beginning to turn into a young woman instead of a little girl. She has already been attracting the attention of a Mr James Potter. It's not my place Mrs Evans but I recommend that you talk to your daughter about such things. Although Professor Slughorn has seen how well Lily and Mr Lupin work together so I recommend keeping an eye on those two. That is all I believe"

"Well thank you very much; I'll talk to Lily later this evening"

And with that the witch vanished into thin air back to the castle.

"Lily, please can I come in" Mrs Evans asked gently from the other side of the door before entering.

"I think it's time we had a little chat about boys. You're growing up my dear so I want you to understand that you never have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. You have already begun to attract the interest of some boys from what I hear, including someone called James Potter." Mrs Evans continued.

It was only at the mention of Potter that Lily paid interest in what her mother was saying. Lily herself had begun to notice the changes she was going through, her mother had to buy Lily her first bra only earlier this year. She wasn't as naïve as people thought, she already had to watch as Sirius and James began to flirt with all of the girls.

Including her. It was no secret that James harboured a crush for Lily, even the professors had begun to notice. Arielle said that she should be happy that a boy was beginning to like her, especially one like James Potter. Given Lily's lack of pure blood and the almost royal like family that James belonged to, Lily should find herself lucky if anything. After all with the news of a purist dark lord rising, Lily had to be very careful.

At the end of the day Lily was only 13 and had plenty of time later on to date boys. For now she just wanted to focus on her studies.

Sorry for the even shorter chapter and taking forever to get it up. The fun can only really begin as the characters get a bit older. Sadly I do not own these great characters, the mystical J. does. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summer 1975

Lily quickly through the long red hair into a messy bun and stared down at James Potter. Again he had figured a new way to annoy her and she was frankly getting very annoyed at his childish antics. It was no secret that James had a huge crush on Lily. It was also no secret that she most certainly felt nothing back to him. Lily couldn't care less if James Potter managed to crash that stupid broom of his into the wimping willow.

"You know he only does it to get some form of attention off you right?" Lupin whispered so that only she could hear.

Lily gave a quick smirk to her friend who slowly went over to James in some hope of saving at least part of his dignity. That's what Lupin would do; try to save his friend at the cost of looking like an idiot himself. He was a loyal, good friend.

"How can you not go for James? He is a really nice guy at heart. I know he is a fool every now and then but he's not that bad" Arielle said with a bit too much excitement. For someone who spent as much time as possible in the library, she really had a thing for James. Or more so Lily with James.

"Come on, you could do so much worse than James. Look at some of the guys you've been out on dates to Hogsmeade with, they're not exactly Hogwarts finest. First there was that 5th year Hufflepuff, the tall one with the sandy brown hair. You know who I mean!" Sara teased Lily

"Oh I remember him; his hair was a lot like Remus's. And then there was the Ravenclaw from our year with the big brown eyes…" Arielle quipped in "Also like Remus's"

"You have a thing for Remus Lupin!" Sara almost shouted for the whole school to know.

"What no! Of course I don't" Lily defended herself.

The other two girls knew not to even attempt to argue with her. Instead they just sat by and watched as Lily tried to understand what was going on.

HPHPHP

Later that night Lily lay in bed using her want absent mindedly to create small orbs of light. She couldn't get what the girls had said out of her mind about Remus. Sure he was a nice guy, the best that she knew but did she really have feeling for him. Even more important was whether or not he had feelings for her. Remus really was an amazing person, he was unlike anyone else she had ever met but that doesn't necessarily mean that she likes him. He connected to her in a way that most others wouldn't but that doesn't necessarily mean she likes him. Lily decided that it was all silly witches' thoughts and went to sleep.

HPHPHP

It was one week later that Lily realised exactly what was going on.

There was an area near the black lake that not many students bothered to go seeing as it wasn't that easy to get to. For Lily and Remus it was the perfect spot to go and read for a little bit, to get away from the maddening crows. It was their private spot. They went there on a perfect summer's day and sat by the water's edge so their feet could cool down in the water. Remus was busy reading when Lily turned to look at him. It was then that Lily saw him. It was then that Lily understood.

Lily saw his eyes first. They were deep pools of molten gold hidden behind his ungroomed fringe. Most people didn't notice any of his facial features as the long scar that ran from his left ear and across his cheek to his mouth was all that people could see. But those eyes were beautiful. She could see all of the pain he had been through, the hurt and deception. She could see in them the stone cold exterior and the warm heart hidden deep inside. She could see the loneliness.

He must have realised that Lily was staring as he quickly glanced up and gave her a slightly worried smile. It then hit him that Lily looked happy. This made him happy. His eyes then became something else completely. They were set ablaze with so much love and tenderness. The specks danced like fireworks on a winter's night.

Lily knew that Remus was in love. Lily knew that Remus was in love with her. Lily knew that she was in love with Remus. Lily didn't know who would make the first move.

They both went back to their books feeling particularly pleased with themselves.

HPHPHP

Thank you for reading this. As usual thanks to the great J. for supplying the characters. Please fav or review. It's greatly appreciated. 


End file.
